


My All

by duguqingxia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Lucius, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Dom Harry, Dom Harry Potter, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Powerful Harry, Powerful Harry Potter, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguqingxia/pseuds/duguqingxia
Summary: 11.11来自单身狗的贺文配合Mariah Carey的《My All》食用更加来我的群里和我的100个小号一起玩耍：哈攻党之家188344163





	My All

卢修斯推开一道门缝，靡靡之音流转。  
I am thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
他最后一遍确定自己的伪装，迈着稳健有力的步伐走进酒吧。  
If it’s wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won’t let me be right  
刚一进门，他便和那个少年四目相对，少年快速扫视了他一眼，笑着朝他扬了扬酒杯。  
Cause I drowned in you  
And I won’t pull through  
Without you by my side  
他的思绪不由自主回到他们相遇之初……  
  
夜晚的酒吧分外迷离。他本是不屑这种麻瓜所在的混杂之处，但是他也没有更好的办法，尤其是在他顶着一张全魔法界都认识的脸时。他一进门就看见了那个少年，倒是不虚此行。少年坐在角落里，照理来说他不可能第一眼看见，但是叫他如何不把目光投向那里，当整个酒吧的视线都隐隐飘了过去。  
少年面前跪了一个高个子的男人，眉头紧锁，面上隐忍着的是痛苦与欢愉。少年赤着脚踩在男人的胯处，那道白皙的脚踝是夜间的一抹亮色，谁能想到这样一处脚踝也能叫人如此心猿意马，神魂颠倒。  
少年缩回脚去，男人恰好射了出来，发出一声满足的长叹。少年刚要站起身来，男人的双手摁在了他的膝盖上：“宝贝，我错了，我不该射的，我听你的话好不好？宝贝，你惩罚我，随便怎么都行……”  
少年皱着眉看着脚下的人，男人忽地松了手瘫坐在地。  
少年的双脚刚一着地，另一个男人就了走过去。男人从什么地方找到那双不知何时被踢在一边的鞋子，单膝跪在地上，捧着递了过去。少年被侍候着穿好鞋子，不耐烦地朝门外走去，他迎了上去，两人撞在一处。  
“抱歉。”少年抬起头来，外露的不快全数化为微笑，“我没见过你。”  
“我想是的。如果见过你这样与众不同的人，没有人能够忘记的。”他捧起少年的手，欠身落下一吻。  
少年把手缩回身后：“来吗？”  
他抬起眉毛，喉咙里发出低声的一个带着疑问的“嗯？”  
少年笑了起来：“难道来这里只喝酒？没有别的目的？”  
真是他以为的那种意思，少年如此随意，叫他心内不喜。少年穿着普通简洁的麻瓜服饰，只是这样一副精致的好相貌，眼角眉梢带着挑衅，叫他想起了张牙舞爪的小野猫。  
少年不再多言，直接转身走在前面，似乎料定他会跟上来。  
少年没有猜错。  
他环视整个酒吧，看向他的嫉妒目光掺杂着让人看不懂的嘲讽和幸灾乐祸。他跟上少年，走进那些比夜色还暗的走廊，七拐八拐走到一间客房。他心里却不停幻想着，如何教会这个少年，让他不敢游戏人生。  
少年直接走向房间中央的大床，他忍不住叫住少年：“先聊聊吗？”少年坐到床边，随意地把脚上的鞋子踢到一旁，歪头看着他，露出疑惑不解的神情。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
少年瞪大眼睛，而后笑了起来。  
“我说了什么可笑的事情？”  
少年朝他勾勾手指，他鬼使神差地走了过去。他的双手按在少年两边，把少年压在床上。他原本想象少年会笑出声来，但是少年只是一把拉住他的衣领，把他拉向自己，丝毫不在乎地把他笔挺的衣服拽得皱巴巴的。  
“我的名字，很重要吗？”  
少年对着他的唇边低语，接着吻了上去。少年的衣服上缠着一丝在酒吧染上的烟草味，挥之不去，但是那个吻却带有一股草莓的甜味。味道交融，奇异地和谐。他尽可能地严厉地瞪着这个少年，但是对方好像完全没有被他吓到，这让他有点挫败。  
“我可不是温柔的人。”  
“我也不是。”少年的眼里带着孩子气的得意。这个眼神看上去意外的熟悉，似曾相识。他的嗓子发干，他不敢相信自己的好运气，毕竟刚才的酒吧里多的是年轻有型的男人。不过他推测，有些男孩就是喜欢对他们不假辞色的男人。不是他自夸，他知道自己有一副好相貌，哪怕做了些伪装，那种高傲又危险的气质足以使得很多人为之飞蛾扑火。看着面前的少年，他想，只要对方识相听话，他不是不能包养这个少年一段时间。或者更长时间。  
“给我舔舔。”  
出神之时，少年已经松开他的领口，坐了起来。他跪在少年脚下，把那里含进嘴里。一股腥味从他的口腔里弥漫开来，激得他有些反胃。  
“第一次吗……”少年的语气里不带多少疑问的成分，他突然明白过来，他绝不是少年的第一个，也绝不会是最后一个。  
“注意你的牙齿。”少年指点了他几句，懒洋洋地抬起脚，抵在他的肩头，用力迫使他往后退去。他呛了几声，口腔里都是那股淫靡之味，不过意外地并不让他如何讨厌。  
“漱漱口然后走吧。”  
他依旧跪在那里，他听见自己低声说道：“我什么都可以做。”  
梅林，他听上去简直可悲。  
少年笑了起来，眼神晶亮，好像想着什么，是不是记起其他什么人也这么说过？他并不是唯一的。  
“何况今晚你想做的事情不是还没做完？”  
“也是。”少年从哪里摸出一个瓶子扔在脚下，“用给我看。”  
他快速脱掉衣物，生怕少年反悔。他捡起瓶子打开，手指沾上那种草莓味道，就往自己硬得发痛的地方摸去。少年一把抓住他的手腕，笑着摇头：“你大约总是掌控全局的那个。不过要是你到现在还是这么认为，那可就有点不识时务了。”  
“你试试看，我的技术很好……”  
“要么做，要么滚，”少年打断了他，无聊地检查着自己的指甲。这种漫不经心的态度，叫人欲罢不能。恨不得那双眼里，只容下他。“我不缺床伴。”  
是的，他可以立刻站起身来离开这里，但是他犹豫了。正是犹豫告诉了他，他真实的想法。亏他本以为少年不是那种过于强势的人，猎豹哪怕年轻，依然还是野性难驯的猛兽，不是能够豢养的家猫。  
他伸手，把润滑剂细细涂抹在少年的那处，感受着它在他的手中抬起，如同一个狂热的臣民为他的王涂上价值连城的油膏香脂。少年一把拽起他，把他扔在床上。梅林，这个少年有的是看不出来的力气。  
“我弄疼你了？”  
“你办不到这种事情。”少年极其自然地回答，他为这语气里的力量折服。  
他的四肢被牢牢摁在床上，动弹不得。少年嘲笑着他的软弱无能，一把提起他的双腿，少年沾了些罐子里的润滑剂，干脆地伸向他的后穴，往他的股间涂着大量润滑剂。异物入侵到他的体内，他毫无防备地发出一句呻吟。  
“……你的……名字？”他的声音因为隐忍着情欲而沙哑。  
“真烦，又是这个问题。”少年撇撇嘴，“我不想说真名，也懒得想假名。名字完全没有必要。”少年的眼神凌厉地甩了过来，“况且，你有资格知道吗？”  
梅林，这个少年到底有多少副脸孔？  
“那你是……想要我……在床……上……喊别人……的名字……”  
“叫我主人。”少年得意地挑起眉毛，仿佛那是他与生俱来的权利似的。  
见他不吭声，少年的右手若有若无地搔弄着他洞穴里的敏感点。看到他的脸上交织着从未经历过的快感与痛苦，少年笑得心满意足。  
少年抽出手来，在他的头发里擦着手上残余的润滑剂。少年抓住一把他的头发：“现在，你说说看，谁是猎物，谁是猎人？”  
少年架着他的双腿，把他的手摁在两边，一个挺身，直接进入他的身体。少年的动作粗暴蛮横，好像他只不过是一个洞（hole），或者是个娼妓（whore），是什么随手就能抛在一边的玩具，没有丝毫柔情蜜意。然而少年这样肆意使用着他，反而让他更加兴奋难耐。  
“瞧瞧，不知道多少人见过你这样淫乱的样子呢？”  
这种羞辱对他而言是全新的体验，他被压迫着被驱使着被掌控着，可是他却生不出反抗之意。他在他身上努力开垦的少年耳边吹气，他惊讶于自己那种陌生的宠溺情绪。  
“想要射吗？”  
那根可怜东西在两人之间一晃一晃。他从来没有如此兴奋过，他在他能做到的限度里用力点头。  
少年把他的手放在他的头顶，用一只手摁住，另一只手摸下去，如鬼影般掠过。叫他不敢置信的是，这样柔弱的触摸就叫他立刻射了出来，而少年还没有射，他觉得自己的行为简直幼稚得可笑。  
少年松开他的发丝，退出他的身体。黏糊的白浊喷洒在他的脸上，满是少年的气息。碎发湿乎乎地贴在额头和脸颊，他透过发间努力看向面前人，少年笑着摇头，他此时再狼狈也顾不上了。  
“为什么摇头？”  
“没什么。”少年放开了他，直起身来把衣服整理好，“我得走了。”  
“你下次什么时候再来？”  
“我们之间，不会有第二次了。”少年似笑非笑，看他的神情像是看着一个有趣的陌生人。“我们之间到此为止，让记忆停留在这个彼此都最满意最高兴的时候，不是很好吗？”  
“我是说我们可以偶尔出来聚一聚，互相满足一下需求。你看得出，我虽然没什么经验，学得却很快……”  
“不行。”  
“什么？为什么？”  
“我不喜欢被人缠上。”  
“你以为我会这么做？”少年打算下床，他坐起身拉住了少年的手腕，内心有些惶恐。“你以为我总是赶着让人上？”  
“当然不是。我只是不跟同一个人上第二次床。”  
“我不是那种死缠烂打的人，你无需担心。你可以再考虑一下……”  
“用不着考虑，不行就是不行。”少年皱了皱眉，“你可以放开我了吧？”  
“我很有钱，你想要什么，我都能给你。”  
“我不缺钱。”  
他在少年面前这样委曲求全，百般顺从，他都快要忘了自己是个巫师，哪怕少年不愿意，他也有的是办法得到这个少年。在他有所动作之前，他感觉自己的手指失去了力道。  
这似乎是……力尽松懈咒……  
少年转动着手腕，那里有一道被他掐出来的红痕。“旅馆的钱我已经付了，你若愿意，可以待到明日。”  
他躺在床上，听着少年离去的声音。他心里盘算着，一个同他一样来到麻瓜界的巫师，生怕泄露身份而从不与任何人纠缠，少年的身份已经昭然若揭。那个眼神和神秘事务司里拿着预言球的少年的眼神渐渐重叠，难怪他会觉得如此眼熟。还有那头标志性的凌乱黑发，仿佛刚刚享受过一场性爱……  
  
少年放下酒杯，抬头见他依然没有过来，少年挑起了眉，眼中又是跃跃欲试的挑战。  
I’d give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
少年绕过他们之间那些模糊的身影，对周围讨好的人熟视无睹，只是直视着他，朝他走来。  
I’d risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
“让我请你喝上一杯。”  
Cause I can’t go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
无计其数的伪装，换来无计其数的夜晚。  
I’d give my all for your love tonight  
他任由少年牵住了他的手，带他走向任何一个可能之所，给他无计其数的夜晚添上一个新的回忆。

END


End file.
